The Wrong Side of the Tracks/Trivia
Trivia *This episode introduces the main characters' renovated designs that would go on to be used in the internet series, excluding the Break episodes, starting with Season 3 premiere Read 'em and Weep. *Nutty's death makes him the first Happy Tree Friend to die in the television series. *This is one of the few episodes where Cuddles appears with a large group of cast without Toothy. *This is the first episode in the series where Russell survives. *This is the only season premiere so far where Lumpy dies. *This is Sniffles' only TV starring role where Nutty appears in. *When Giggles, Petunia, Lifty, Shifty, Cuddles, and Handy are entering the roller coaster, Mime's corpse is still nailed to one of the boards if one looks to the board just above them. *For comedic effect, when Lumpy is chasing after Lifty and Shifty, the vehicles they are riding in swap places briefly. Lumpy is in the roller coaster cart, and Lifty and Shifty are riding on the pushcart. *This is Petunia's first onscreen death since Hello Dolly. *When Lifty is shredded by the turnstile, The Cursed Idol and Cub's ball (from Havin' A Ball) fly out. The idol may have been the cause of both Lifty and Shifty's deaths. *Sniffles' mouth is not seen throughout the episode until he dies. *This is one of the few episodes where Lifty and Shifty do not steal anything or do anything antagonistic. *This episode is the first to show Sniffles with a shorter snout as opposed to the longer snout seen in the earlier internet seasons. *When Giggles and Petunia are about to fall to their death, Giggles screams the same way she does in Eyes Cold Lemonade, where she is voiced by Dana Belben. *When Cuddles and Flaky see the roller coaster, you can hear Cuddles say "Come on!" *All the characters in this episode, with the addition of Flippy, The Mole, Toothy, and Cro-Marmot, appear in Double Whammy Part I and/or its continuation, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). *Lumpy is responsible for every death in this episode, although Sniffles is indirectly responsible for Mime's death. *This is one of the only two episodes of the TV series that star Sniffles without him inventing anything, the other one being Idol Curiosity. *This episode marks the second time Handy has laughed at someone's misfortune shortly before his own death, the first being Wheelin' and Dealin'. **Interestingly, Handy's laugh is similar to that of the other episode. *Not counting the starring and featuring roles in the beginning, Cuddles is the first character to appear in the TV series, as he is the first one to appear on camera, riding the roller coaster in the background. If one does count the starring and featuring role pop-ups in the beginning, then Lumpy is the first character to appear in the TV series. If one counts the intro of the TV series, because of the page flip, Pop and Cub are the first to appear in the TV series. *This is the first episode where the characters have curved buckteeth. *The music during the Lumpy, Lifty, and Shifty chase scene is also used in the Splitting Hares video. **It is also used as one of the 'panic' music tracks (when the alarm bell is getting closer to ring) in the False Alarm video game. *Disco Bear, Russell, and Flaky are characters who often die, but they are the only survivors of this episode. **Coincidentally, they are the same characters who have objects thrown at them in Chew Said a Mouthful. *This is the first and only time Disco Bear has ever survived a featuring role. *The YouTube thumbnail for Part 2 spoils Cuddles' injury/death. *Lifty and Shifty's screams are the same ones from Meat Me For Lunch and/or Milkin' It * When Handy is sliced in half, one can only see his humerus, which seems to be fully intact with no remanence of a radius or ulna bone, revealing that his arms are amputated exactly at the elbow and not at the wrist like some have thought. *This is one of the many episodes to have no trees in the background. This is also the only TV episode to have no trees. *Only Toothy, Pop, Cub, The Mole, Cro-Marmot, Flippy and Splendid did not debut in this episode of the TV series. All of them except Flippy made their debut in the following episode. *Dana Belben reprises her roles as Giggles and Petunia in this episode in place of Ellen Connell. Cultural References *The title of this episode is an idiom which means the bad side of town. *Handy's death is similar to Atom's death in the 1994 movie Eric Samsung's Wonder Woman: Revelations. *A roller coaster ride going horribly wrong and killing everyone involved may be a reference to "Final Destination 3". Furthermore, Mime dies a similar death to the character Erin from "Final Destination 3". *Nutty's death is similar to NOS-4-A2's death in the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command '' episode "Revenge of the Monsters". *Nutty's death is also similar to Bishop's death in the 1986 film Aliens, both of them involve the chest. *Some fans of both Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Happy Tree Friends say that this episode is a reference to a Mission in San Andreas', "Wrong Side of the Tracks", due to most characters in the episode dying and the Vagos gang members dying on the train after getting shot by Big Smoke. *The way Lumpy tries to stop Giggles & Petunia's cart is similar to the runaway subway train scene from "Spider-Man 2". Superlatives *Handy's death is similar to Giggles' death in ''Boo Do You Think You Are?, Cuddles' death in Let It Slide, and Sniffles' death in See You Later, Elevator. *Cuddles' death is similar to one of Sniffles' deaths in his smoochie. *Nutty's death is similar to Giggles' death in Every Litter Bit Hurts, and Pop's death in As You Wish. *Mime's death is similar to Disco Bear's death in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, since both deaths involve getting impaled with nails stuck in a plank of wood. *Petunia's death is simlilar to Lumpy's second death in Blast from the Past. *Lifty and Shifty's deaths are similar to Lifty's death in Easy For You to Sleigh. Continuity *One of the stuffed Lumpy dolls later appears in a polluted lake in the future TV episode Every Litter Bit Hurts. Production Notes *When this episode aired along with From Hero to Eternity and And the Kitchen Sink on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was "One Foot in the Grave". Cuddles, Giggles, Flaky, Lifty, and Shifty appear in all three of these episodes. Cuddles, Giggles (Debatable), Lifty, and Shifty die in all three, while Flaky dies twice. *This is the first TV episode that Dana Belben had her voice sampled in. The second episode is Snow Place to Go. *This was Francis Carr's first time voicing Russell, and Kenn's first credited time voicing Lifty and Shifty (though it's one of the five TV episodes where Mark Giambruno's voice was sampled as them). Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia